tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Tortan Top Chef All Stars
Eliminated *Adam Bev- Season 9, 7th Place, Donkey Mountain, Yak, 25 *Burton LeMieux, 33, Runner-Up, Season 11, Underwood, Honeydew Melon *Igor(Season 6)- Martintown, Locust *Juprexxn(Season 11), Downdale, Tasmanian Devil *Kevin Klide- Season 5, Runner-Up, Donaldsville, White Chocolate *Sylvia(Season 7), Runner-Up, Todlott, Emu *Michael(Season 1), 3rd, Devil's Island, Yak *Jules(Season 8), Runner-Up, Lasagna, Tiramisu *Burton Wisherwood, 28, 4th, Season 3, Tapenade, Moussaka *Jessica(Season 6)- Gabriel Fountain, Apple Turnover *Chyssil DaLoro- Season 4, Runner-Up, Derek, Anteater, 56 *Wanda(Season 8)- 4th, Honeyland, Yak *James(Season 10), Shavery Vole- 5th *Anders Lickens- Season 8, Runner-Up, 23, Waros, Narwhale *Paula(Season 7)- Runner-Up, Scottin, Honeydew Melon(Fan Favorite) *Eva Tinning- Season 10, Runner-Up, Steam Mountain, Snow Leopard, 32 *Alenna Jacobsen,- Season 2, Runner-Up, 35, Anna, Pumpkin Pie *Julian(Season 2)- 4th, Hicking, Cow(Winner) credit- Kevin, Wanda, Alenna, Jessica, Julian, Adam, Burton W., Anders, Chyssil, Michael, Eva, Igor, Sylvia, Juprexxn, Jules, James, Burton L., Paula *No quickfire was held in this episode. **These chefs did not get immunity in the quickfire challenge. Episodes E1-'' ''Bottom 4- Sylvia, Burton W., Adam, Chyssil Top 4- Michael, Wanda, Julian, Jules Winner- Jules Elimination Top 5- Wanda, Paula, Michael, Jessica, James Bottom 5- Kevin, Juprexxn, Sylvia, Adam, Chyssil Winner- Michael Eliminated- Adam E2-'' ''Bottom 3(QF)- Alenna, Burton L., Wanda Top 3(QF)- Kevin, James, Eva Winner- Eva Elimination Top 4- Anders, Alenna, Wanda, Paula Bottom 5- Jessica, Julian, Juprexxn, Burton L., Sylvia Winner- Alenna Eliminated- Burton L. Ep. 3(No qf) Ep.4 Bottom 3- Chyssil, Kevin, Julian Top 3- Alenna, Jessica, Sylvia Winner- Jessica Ep. 5 QF-'' ''Bottom 3- Anders, Sylvia, Michael Top 3- Jules, Burton W., Paula Winner- Paula(Gets imm) Ep. 6 QF-'' ''Bottom 3- Alenna, Jessica, Wanda Top 3- Burton W., Eva, Anders Winner- Anders Ep. 7 Restaurant Wars! Team Captains QF Bottom 2- Michael, Jules Top 4- Paula, Anders, Alenna, Julian Winner- Alenna and Anders Alenna's Team- Michael, James, Jessica, Chyssil, and Burton W- Bright Flavor Anders' Team- Paula, Wanda, Eva, Julian, Jules- Phoenix Winner's- Phoenix Individual Winner- Julian *Wanda and Eva's dishes were disliked by the judges and so they were not up for the win. In a very similar situation, Burton W.'s dessert was praised by the judges and so he was safe from elimination. Episode 8 QF Bottom 3- Eva, Chyssil, Julian Top 3- Jessica, James, Paula Winner- James Episode 9-'' ''Bottom 3- Jessica, Julian, Wanda Top 3- Burton W., Anders, Paula Winner- Paula Episode 10-'' ''Bottom 3- Chyssil, Eva, Julian Top 3- James, Paula, Wanda Winner- Wanda Episode 11-'' ''Bottom 3- Eva, James, Alenna Top 2- Anders, Paula, Wanda Winner- Wanda Episode 12-'' ''Bottom 3- Eva, Wanda, Julian Top 3- Anders, Alenna, Paula Winner- Anders Episode 13-'' ''Winning Team- Alenna, Julian, Paula Elimination-'' ''Winning Team- Alenna, Julian, Paula Individual Winner- Paula Losing Team- Anders, Eva, James Eliminated- James Episode 14 Bottom 2(QF)- Julian, Anders Top 3(QF)- Alenna, Eva, Paula Winner- Eva Elimination-'' ''Top 3- Eva, Julian, Paula Winner- Eva Bottom 2-'' ''Anders and Alenna Eliminated- Anders Episode 15-'' ''QF-'' ''Julian wins immunity. Elimination-'' ''Winner- Eva Eliminated- Paula